canadienne_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
TheGodOfBlue
| place = 3/18 | alliances = GC Alliance | challenges = 10 | votesagainst = 4 | days = 39 | image2 = | season2 = 10 | tribes2 = | place2 = 13/22 | alliances2 = | challenges2 = 3 | votesagainst2 = 10 | days2 = 21 | seasonscompeted = 2 | dayslasted = 60 | tribalwins = 12 | individualwins = 1 | totalchallengewins = 13 | totalvotes = 14}}TheGodOfBlue, also known as "Malik", is a contestant from Survivor: Greenland and Survivor: The Emerald Isle. He also competed in Big Brother 2. Survivor Profile Name(Age): Malik(21) Tribe Designation: Current Residence: Georgia Personal Claim Of Fame: Hobbies: Walks, Listening to music Pet Peeves: Ass kissers really. And I mean in games that keep saying that they want to work with you but don't vote with you every time and acts all scared when they do it like please. 3 Words To Describe You: Sassy, Spitfire, Spicy If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Reason for being on Survivor: Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: ''' Survivor: Greenland Voting History * An underline denotes a self vote. The Emerald Isle '''Name (Age): Malik (21) Tribe Designation: Current Residence: Still in the same area! Personal Claim to Fame: Pet Peeves: Previous Finishes: 3rd in Greenland. Favorite Past Moment: Why Did You Come Back?: I came back to wrong my mistake of not being able to get the biggest target out, despite many attempts but couldn't because a certain someone kept giving him flash challenges. I want to prove why I deserved my spot in finals by coming here again. Voting History * An underline denotes a self vote. Big Brother 2 |occupation = |placement = 2nd |alliances = |hohwins = 1 |vetowins = 0 |votesagainst = 3 |days = 92}} Big Brother Profile *'Describe yourself in 3 words:' TBA *'What are your pet peeves?' Fakes and Snakes. Simple. *'How many seasons of Big Brother have you seen?' Six. I've seen 1, 10, 15, 17, 18 & 19. *'Who are your Favorite/Least favorite Big Brother contestants?' Favorites: Da'Vonne Rogers, Libra Thompson, Keesha Smith, Michelle Meyer & Mark Jensen. Least: Jason Dent, Paulie Calafiore, Frank Eudy & Clay Honeycutt *'What kind of strategy would you use in the game?' I want to wait until I'm in there to make a strategy. *'I should be cast because?' Because I love Big Brother! Why not tf? Competition History Voting History Luca sent Malik to the Penthouse on Week 2, allowing Malik to be safe for that week. HOH History Trivia *Malik has the highest placement of a bureaucrat who played their first season of Survivor and Big Brother. **He has made finals in both. *In both Survivor seasons he's played, he has never been pre-merge, despite the attempts. *In Big Brother 2, Malik was a replacement the day of the game starting. He replaced StackyBro. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Greenland Contestants Category:Sermersuaq Tribe Category:Evitaxal Tribe Category:3rd place Category:Finalists Category:Returning Players Category:The Emerald Isle Contestants Category:Dunbrody Tribe Category:Clonmel Tribe Category:Cumaisc Tribe Category:13th place Category:Bureaucrats Category:Big Brother Contestants Category:Big Brother 2 Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants